Snow White's Grave
by Misery Severity
Summary: Fracture fairy tale: Sonic Style. Based on the poem I've written under the inspiration of the fairy tale. Sonamy. Not for the Sally fans.


**A/N: This was written MONTHS ago. While I'm taking my break from FF, I've decided to post this up for you to read during my absence. Enjoy it.**

 **"Snow White's Grave" is a poem I've written under the inspiration of the said fairy tale. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL IT!**

 **All Sonic Characters (C) to Sega and Sonic Team**

 **Miseria (C) to myself**

 **Final Note: This is a fractured fairy tale of Brothers Grimm "Snow White."**

* * *

Snow White's Grave

 _Help me; I'm somewhere in the black forest,_

 _Being buried within the white mist._

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I keep hearing her voice in my head over and over again. I hear her over the sound of galloping on the dried leafy soil. It is cloudy and dreary outside and all the trees are covered with mist and the trees are being ashen from the autumn weather condition. My brown cloak flows in the air as I lead my stallion at every direction under my command.

Her soft voice keeps repeating within my mind. _Help me. Help me._ It is soothing like a Siren's song, but at the same time very eerie. It seems to me that she's crying for help. But what for? I knew my instincts are telling me that I'm getting closer.

"Hang in there, I'm coming," I say to myself in a whisper, but mainly it's to her.

I came to an abrupt stop, gently pulling my horse's rein as he ceases momentarily. We both stop when we came to a fork in the path. I have no idea which way is the correct direction. My horse snorts as he gazes both ways in perplexity. I did the same as well.

"Which way should I go?" I say.

My ears perk. I hear something, though I can't even tell if it's my own head or the girl crying for me to save her from an unnamed danger. My ears continue to twitch at the sound. It's coming from the right leafy pathway.

"Come on, Lightning," I order my ivory stallion, pointing to the right direction, "This way!"

In a quick speed—hence his name—Lightning resumes, increasing his speed as he is aware that I am in a hurry. We both make our way to our destination.

We made it there in a matter of seconds. Lightning comes to a halt. Holding onto his rein, I gaze at the mysterious destination we have inexplicably come to. I'm astounded at the sight.

There, it seems that a group of gentlemen—seven gentlemen—are huddling and staring at something in their view, facing away from me. It seems like some sort of large object, standing underneath a strange ray of white light.

"She looks so peaceful," I hear one of them commenting in a melancholic tone.

"If only we stayed and save her in time," I hear another one saying in the same amount of sadness in his tone.

I am deeply inquisitive. Carefully, I let myself off of Lightning's back and I stand on the ground not before informing him to wait. I stroll closer to the seven gentlemen as the bottom of my cloak sweeps against the ground full of mixed dried and wet leaves as I walk. I stand behind them.

"Gentlemen," I say to them with regality. All seven of them turn to face towards me.

"Prince Sonic," The one of them answers. "You came."

I told them about the call I have received. Then, I ordered them to allow me to perceive what my destination forced me to come to.

All seven gaze at one another in what seems to be grief.

The second one replies with despair. "Your highness. You may not want to see her."

I command them, "Show me."

With all respect, they make a pathway for me. I step closer to what they were perceiving underneath the white light.

There—I cannot believe my eyes. I gasp in both astonishment and shock. I step even closer to get the perfect view.

It is a coffin with a glass lid. Underneath that transparent fragile and luminous lid—is her. She's wearing a long white dress with long tight sleeves, a corset bodice and a short black layer above the skirt; her black ribbons are intact around her sleeves. Her black tiara is still intact on her head. Her skin is entirely pale as snow—just like the upcoming season.

She's lying in a supine position, both of her hands are folded on top of her chest and her eyes are securely closed. She also has a red rose still grasped within her folded hands. She doesn't seem to be breathing at all. She seems, I cannot say the word but—dead.

I immediately became as distress as them. I stare at her with sadness.

"Amy Rose." I say her name in a whisper through the glass. Soft enough so none of them can hear me.

I touch the luminous glass—as if I want to hold her into my arms, so badly.

~~X~~

 **Days earlier…**

 **(Amy Rose's POV)**

I have no idea where I am going. I have escaped from that horrid incarceration by the Queen—my evil stepsister. She enslaved me as soon as my mother and her father both passed away and then she took over the entire kingdom. It was a mess.

I was forced to perform every agenda she ordered me, no matter how unreasonable she is. She used brutal force against me that it is hard for me to explain under the pain. And sadly, I can still feel it. One day, after my refusal to obey her atrocious commands, she decided to imprison me into her dungeon underneath her castle.

I managed to escape from my incarceration, thanks to our servant who is very kind to me. She secretly had the keys in her hand and she unlocked my cell, allowing me to escape without letting my Queen stepsister know. I thanked her. She told me to run before she finds out. I did.

Now, here I am, stranded in the center of the woods. I have nowhere to go. I have yet found no shelter and it is getting very frigid outside. Why didn't I buy the time to get a cloak before I leave? I have nothing to keep me warm. Making my own fire for warmth is impossible since the sticks I find are either not meant to be made into fire or they are too weakened.

I've roamed and searched for hours. Day is turning into night. I'm hungry, thirsty… and really cold. I couldn't move on; I am too weakened to find someplace to keep me safe from the doable danger lurking in the woods.

I feel as if I am about to collapse onto the ground full of autumn leaves.

 **(Sally Acorn's POV)**

I stare at my little good-for-nothing stepsister roaming somewhere in the forest on the magic gold-framed mirror hanging on the wall. I may be suppressing my sadistic smile at her pain, but something feels entirely wrong.

I bang my fist against the hardwood table in infuriation. "How dare she escaped her punishment without my consent?!"

I am entirely furious at Amy Rose escaping behind my back. She must face her consequences after her disobedience towards me. I have the urge to break the mirror with a single punch. Someone else intervenes as she stands behind me.

"Your majesty," it's my servant—the one who let her out. "What gives you the right to treat your own stepsister in such a way? What has she even done to you?"

I turned to face her in irritation at the way she speaks to me. No one speaks to the Queen of –ton like that. My servant—a purple and black feline with red irises, her fringes covering one eye and wearing a black cloak with her hood down—resumes to speak as I reluctantly listen in anger.

"What you have done to Miss Amy Rose was entirely wrong and unreasonable. You have gone too far. She truly deserves no such brutal torture from you, even if she did make something erroneous. That doesn't give you the right to harm her; that is why I let her out. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Feeling enraged, I step closer to her and then I strike her with the palm of my hand. She winces. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Miseria! Your job is to perform domestic duties and to provide necessary assistance, not to send me orders!"

Miseria places her palm on her cheek, exactly where I struck her. She shows no emotions. "My agenda is to take proper care of you and Miss Amy Rose, not to be your personal slave!" She lets her hand down once the pain on her cheek fades away, "And I wish for you to address me as 'Misery' rather than 'Miseria.' You know how much I abhor my real name."

We became silent for a moment. Miseria resumes, "Is this what your father wanted? Is this how he wanted you to behave during your reign?"

"Silence!" I turn away from her—my long slender black gown flowing in midair as I spun around—and back towards the mirror. "All of this is none of your concern." I gaze at Amy Rose through the mirror. Apparently, she still seems lost in her escape in the woods. I watch her for several more minutes without any interruptions.

I smile. "I do in fact have a plan." I let out my wicked chuckle.

"What are you thinking?" Miseria asks me.

"If Amy Rose wants to be away from my kingdom… then I shall accept her wish."

 **(Amy Rose's POV)**

I am still lost in the woods and I'm exhausted. It is getting darker, which makes it more convoluted for me to see which way I am going. Despite my weakening energy, I continue to stroll my way for a temporary shelter before I collapse on the ground with severe hunger, dehydration and exhaustion.

Several minutes later, I have found something. In the middle of the woods is a large cabin. I see light through their windows, implying that someone is in there.

"Oh, thank goodness." With all the energy I have left within me, I run towards the cabin.

I knock on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there? I need help!" I call out through the closed door. "Please, help me! I'm in grave danger!" There is no answer. "Hello?" Still no answer.

Without thinking, I grasp onto the doorknob. Surprisingly, it is unlocked. I then open the door and step inside the cabin. I check around. The entire place is empty. "Hello?" I call out once more. Nobody's home.

I hope they don't mind, but I decided to check around this place. The entire lower floor is all kitchen with everything from a hearth for both cooking—there is a large pot inside the hearth—and heat to a table meant for seven residents (I counted the plates and bowls still sitting on the tabletops). Sitting at the center of the table is a loaf of bread, a bowl of assorted fruits, a large pot of stew and blueberry pie.

By the looks of the foods, it all seems so indulgent. My stomach growls by the indulgence of the seemingly decadent foods. I then rub my abdomen to relax the hunger.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," I say to myself in a whisper, "but—maybe just a small bite of each."

Without thinking, I take handfuls of each delicacy; using one of the empty plates and bowls, I take a slice of the bread and a full ladleful of the stew—all game, carrots and celery. I begin to devour the entire contents under a few minutes without my own knowledge. I went for seconds on the stew. Then the third. I never knew how starving I was after my long time of running away and hiding. When I'm done with the stew, I went for the apple from the fruit bowl and finally a small piece of the blueberry pie.

I sit on one of the chairs to relax myself from all the consuming. I rub my full stomach. I may have regretted from breaking into someone else's home and then eating their delicacies without consent albeit it is worth it.

Suddenly, lethargy appears. I get up from the chair and I make my way to the upper story of this cabin through the curved staircase. Standing on the very top of the stairs, I examine the whole second floor. It is nothing but a large bedroom—with seven beds.

"I guess there are only seven residents in this small household," I inform myself in a whisper.

I step off the stairs and I stroll through the room, examining the beds inquisitively. Each bed is colored differently and labeled with different names:

An orange bed labeled "Smarty."

A red bed labeled "Spiky."

A black and blood red bed labeled "Darky."

A white and aqua-blue bed labeled "Glowy."

A dark green bed labeled "Flirty."

A neon green bed labeled "Rocky."

And finally, a black bed labeled "Sin."

I wonder to myself if these are all the names of the residents that live here. Strange names, I comment within my mind.

I yawn, standing beside the very last bed here. I thought, "Maybe it's time for me to get some shut eye. I'll just sleep here for one night and tomorrow morning at sunrise, I'll get out of here as soon as possible if they ever come back."

The last bed—the one with the name "Sin"—is the first one of my choice, despite the irony. I sat down on the mattress before lying down on my side on top of its blankets. Its softness is comforting; it's like I am sleeping on the cloud. In the matter of seconds, I closed my eyes and I bring myself into a dreamless sleep.

 **(Sally Acorn's POV)**

The magic mirror lost sight of Amy Rose before temporarily shutting down. I may not know about her current whereabouts though my plan to get rid of her is in progress. I just hope it will work.

I am standing in the room of the castle in which I called the Potion Room. The shelves are filled with bottles of many potions, the tables are covered with ingredients and a very large black cauldron is standing at the very center of the room. Ironically, I know nothing about making potions—but my servant, Miseria, does. Aside from giving her orders to take care of myself, I found out that she has the magical ability to create concoctions of any type with magic.

Miseria is standing beside me as I examine the potions through every shelf. She asks, "Why have you brought me here?"

I remark as I persist staring through the wanted concoctions without returning the gaze, "I have a proposition for you, my dear servant." I have found nothing in my desire. I turn around to finally face her, "Since you are the only one here who can perform such an ability to create potions, I need for you to create one—a deliciously, poisonous one."

She widens her eyes, "For what?"

I step closer to her, holding my malicious grin, "Let's just say it's an experiment. Now," I grasp my hands together, "can you create a poisonous potion?"

Miseria thinks; I sense reluctance within her eyes by the look of her body language. "I supposed I can," I became elated by her answer. "But," my elation turns down as she resumes, "it doesn't necessarily kill. Only an eternal sleep."

"Eternal sleep?" I ask, not feeling impressed.

Miseria nods, "Yes, your majesty. Eternal sleep. If the potion is drank, the individual who takes it will go into sleep and will never wake up again. Unless—if received a kiss by one true love."

It is not what I wanted. I don't want Amy Rose to just sleep for eternity—I want her dead. "Can you at least make one that—kills? As in dead? Perished?"

Miseria shakes her head, "I'm afraid I cannot."

I scoffed as I think about it. I am not impressed with the poison potion that only brings eternal sleep, not death. But—she did say that the eternal sleep shall only break if Amy Rose receives a kiss from her one true love. And there is no one true love for her. If there is no one true love for Amy Rose, then there is no waking up. It's the closest I can think of. I sneer in anticipation.

"Then, that's what we'll do." I tell Miseria. "Now tell me the ingredients for this eternal sleep poison."

Miseria gives me the list, "Powdered chamomile, sprig of lavender, crushed jasmine petals, one hemlock leaf and one bud flower of belladonna."

"Hemlock and belladonna?" I ask about the last two plants, "Aren't those the most poisonous plants ever generated in this world?"

She answers, "They are."

"Perfect."

We got all of the ingredients needed and we put them into the cauldron. Miseria informs, "Lastly—it needs at least one single teardrop in order for this potion to liquefy. Although I'm not sure where—"

Without allowing her to finish her statement, I grab onto her tail. She gasps, "What are you doing?"

I say with a sneer as I hold her tail with both hands, softly stroking her fur, "One teardrop, you say? Well, here it is."

With no hesitation—I snap her tail. The audible cracking sound appears, as if a twig is broken apart. Miseria screams out in pain. Then, trying to hold her whimpers, she has her head down with her eyes are tightly closed. I begin to see tears forming in her eyes. Letting go of her tail, I tilt her head towards the brim of the cauldron, grasping my hand at the back of her head to make sure she gets the tears I needed to drop within the unmade potion. Miseria cries—and I finally see her tears running and dropping into the cauldron.

I watch the sparkling teardrops fall on top of the plants. I pleasantly smile as I pull her head back up from the cauldron.

"Now, mix it up." I order her.

With the chamomile, lavender, jasmine, hemlock, belladonna and her tears into one, Miseria—with a mixture of reluctance and misery from the inflicted pain—resumes forming the plants—both sleepy and toxic—into a lovely concoction with a spoon grasped in her hand. While she's stirring, I watch the inside of the cauldron as the plants magically transform into a liquid-like mixture.

The potion turns into a beautiful shade of purple, the same shade as Miseria's fur. It is done. I'm off to the second part of this plan. I go over to the table and I take one of the apples from the bowl in one hand and a syringe in the other. Returning, I insert the syringe into the cauldron to fill its tube until it is full. Holding the apple up, I shove the syringe into the fruit and then push the pump down so the potion is injected inside.

I take the syringe out of the poison-filled apple. I show it to Miseria, "There."

Miseria ceases her crying while rubbing her snapped tail, "What are you going to do with that? And what is your plan?"

I tell her, "My plan is to find Amy Rose, give this apple to her as a gift and once she takes a bite out of it—she will go into a permanent sleep and never wake up again!"

She's shocked, "You wouldn't."

I say, "Oh, I would. And I need for you to give this to her."

Miseria snaps in rage, "No! I refuse to partake in such a heartless, cruel act! Queen Sally Acorn, I mean you no disrespect—but this has gone too far now!"

I retaliate, "Fine then! I'll just do this myself! And Miseria," I glare at her with the same amount as fury as her, "If you refuse to partake or comply with my demands, then I have no choice but to remove you from your duty as a servant…"

"Then, be my guest."

"…and have you sentenced to a death penalty."

Miseria is taken aback by her consequences. "No…"

I continue, "In the meantime, as soon as my plan to get rid of Amy Rose succeeds, I hereby you to be sent behind bars. Guards!"

Two large guards appear the room and they both grasp Miseria by her arms. She responds with fear. Before I order them to take her away, I grab hold onto Miseria's black cloak and in one yank, I strip it off her. Her heavy dark cloak is a perfect disguise to send the poisonous apple to Amy Rose.

"Now take her away!" I watch the guards take Miseria out of the room until they fade away into the dark shadows.

By the time they are gone, I glare maliciously at the apple in my hand, admiring the sparkling beauty around it. I smile, "Amy Rose… prepare to meet your end."

~~X~~

 **The next morning…**

 **(Amy Rose's POV)**

I woke up hearing this:

"Who is she?"

"She looks familiar, but I can't make out which."

I stir into my sleep. I try to go back into my slumber though the voices I hear are interfering with my slumber.

"I got it. She's the stepsister of Queen Sally Acorn."

"Stepsister?"

"Her mother married Princess Sally Acorn's father who was formerly the King. After their deaths, Sally Acorn was next in line of taking over the throne because she was by royal blood and now, she's the Queen."

I open my eyes when I hear the gentleman talking about me.

"Poor Amy Rose. I heard she was mistreated by Queen Sally Acorn."

"That's correct. She really doesn't deserve the royal pain from her stepsister."

"If Sally Acorn weren't Queen, I would've attacked her with my own force."

"I would've sent her to the abyss of never-ending darkness."

"You two can do whatever you want with Sally Acorn. As for Amy Rose, I could play some music to soothe her pain away."

"I may be naïve, but I do know how to keep individuals optimistic, thanks to my natural glows."

"Easy for you; I'll take Amy Rose into my arms and hold her in my sleep—in my bed."

"Enough!"

Having enough, I sat up from the bed I was sleeping on last night. I look to see the seven residents of this cabin.

"Hello. We don't mean to wake you up." One said.

"You looked so peaceful." Another said.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I make eye contact with all of them, feeling apologetic. "I am truly sorry for breaking and entering into your home without your consent. I have nowhere else to go."

"It's alright. Our home is your home."

"After all, you are indeed the poor innocent stepsister of the Queen—Amy Rose."

I ask, "How do you know my name?"

"Are you kidding? We've heard a lot about you. Please, allow us to introduce ourselves."

Each seven gentleman—one fox, one echidna, four hedgehogs and one spirit-demon creature—introduced me their names.

"I'm Smarty. And this is…"

"Spiky." He smacks his fist into his palm.

"Rocky." He gives a pat on the little drum hanging from his neck.

"Glowy." His fur illuminates.

"Darky." He pouts with his arms crossed.

"Flirty." He gives me a wink.

"And lastly, I am Sin."

 **(A/N: Pop Quiz: Without allowing me to specify, let's see if you can guess who are playing the seven "dwarves.")**

"Now, tell us. What brings you here into our cabin?"

I tell them the whole story with as much audacity I have, "As you may know, my stepsister, who happens to be Queen Sally Acorn, has tormented me in the beginning of her reign. She has persistently imprisoned me despite I complied her commands and orders. No matter how obeisant I am, she remains harmful towards me. She would abuse me in cruel ways, either physically or emotionally.

"On my last incarceration in the dungeon Queen Sally Acorn put me into, our servant, Miseria, snuck in and she let me out. I really like our servant, she's so caring to me. When she secretly unlocked the cell, Miseria told me to run and escape as far away as I can. She said she will first take care of the atrocious Queen and when the time comes, I don't know when though, Miseria will try to leave the castle to search for me and then bring me back to safety.

"I am here as my escapade. And I deeply apologize for eating your food and then sleeping in one of your beds. I was so hungry, dehydrated and tired—I didn't know what I was thinking."

I remain silent. I'm not sure what they were thinking, but by the looks of their body language, it seems they are mentally talking to one another about what they should do to me.

"The food is not the biggest concern here. What we're really concerned about is your safety."

I became bewildered at their reaction. I anticipated for them to be belligerent though they are not. Thank goodness.

"You are free to stay here as you pleased."

"After all, the last thing we wanted was for you to be brutally abused by the Queen. We really don't want that to happen."

I am elated. "Thank you so much. Oh, but I don't have anything to give you for a return of your kindness."

"Your stay is enough for us."

Even though they claimed that it is unnecessary, I wanted to at least do something to make it all up after intruding last night. Since all seven of them are hardworking outdoors, I decided to do some chores for them as they work.

First, I made breakfast for them. When they're done, Sin and his companions Smarty, Glowy, Spiky, Darky, Rocky and Flirty start off their day. During their absence, I clean their cabin by sweeping up the floors, dusting the furniture, washing the dishes and then making their beds.

When the chores are done, I decided to bake them a new pie. Mother taught me how to bake her favorite sweets before she passed away. Her sweets included pies, cakes and cookies of all sorts. They already had blueberry pie; this time, I did cherry. It took me twenty minutes to do the crust and five minutes to do the filling. I put the pie into their oven to let it bake.

Half an hour later, the pie is already done. Very meticulously, I take the pie out of the oven. Holding it with both hands, I take it to one of the opened windows to let it sit on the windowsill to cool off before they get back. I wanted to at least surprise them. The aroma fills in the air; its freshness smells so decadent.

After putting the cherry pie on the windowsill, I see a strange shadowed figure standing before me through the window. I nearly gasp in fright.

"Why, hello there, sweetie." The figure tells me in a dark, raspy feminine voice. She has a basket full of apples hanging from her elbow. I cannot see her face; her façade is shadowed underneath the dark hood of the heavy black cloak that is covering her entire body.

"Hello," I say back. "Who are you?"

"I'm just an innocent passerby. Just yesterday, I saw you wandering off in the woods, hiding from someone you are escaping from." She says.

"How do you know about that?"

"That—doesn't matter." The woman in the black cloak shows me the apples she has in her basket. "I came here to give you something. You looked so hungry yesterday. I thought I stop by and give you something to eat."

I stare at the freshly-picked apples. I decline, "No thanks. I'm already fed, thanks to the inhabitants of this cabin."

She takes the apple from the basket and then hands it to me. "But you're a growing girl. And all growing girls need to right amount of nutrition to stay healthy. Here, take it."

I examine the apple in her hand. Out of all the other apples in her basket, the one she is handing me is more unique than the rest. Its red skin is sparkling as it shines underneath the bright sunlight, almost like a crystal. I'm beginning to feel indulgent by the look of the sparkling apple.

"Well, that one looks decadent." I take the apple from her hand.

"That's a good girl," The woman says. "Now, eat it."

"I'm not hungry though." I say with honestly.

"Come on, just one bite. I won't leave this window unless if you take at least one bite of it."

"Really?"

"Really. I just want to know what you think of it. These apples were really grown from my own orchard."

One bite won't make me grow instantly albeit her persuasion interferes with me. The sparkling on the apple's skin has a distracting beauty. If it looks unique on the outside, then maybe it has a unique taste in the inside. I suddenly couldn't resist.

"Oh, okay," I tell her.

"That's the spirit," she says.

I bring the apple to my mouth… and then I take a bite out of it.

 **(Sally Acorn's POV)**

I glare at Amy Rose through the window. I'm trying to suppress the maliciousness within me, though I couldn't resist. At least the cloak is hiding my entire identity; that way, she won't notice it is me.

Amy Rose took the bite out of the apple—the poisoned apple. I watch her chew the fruit. She seems to be enjoying the taste of it. Then, she swallows. When she is done, she makes eye contact with me.

My plan is starting to work when I perceive Amy Rose's facial expression all frozen. She tries to tell me what she thinks of the "unique" apple. She couldn't speak at all. It's as if the apple has given her catatonia. She is completely paralyzed. Then, she gave out soft gasps and subtle choking sounds. She's beginning to lose grip of the apple in her hand.

Within seconds—Amy Rose has both of her eyes closed as she exhales one last time… and she collapses on the ground. The bitten apple falls from her hand and rolls on the cabin's floor.

I stare at her seemingly lifeless body. I pull the hood off my head. I gave my stepsister the smile of malevolence. I chuckle..

"Have a pleasant sleep, baby sister."

I turn away from the window, leaving Amy Rose to sleep forever in the empty cabin. I make my way out of the woods and back into my castle.

 **At a different kingdom…**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

As Prince of my own kingdom, not much is happening around this kingdom. I stare through the upper story window of my castle with my hands grasping one another behind my back. I got the whole view of the kingdom. There isn't much going on. There's nothing but the woods and the inhabitants going on in their daily basis.

I'm a bit naïve about my duties as Prince. I don't even know the first rule of being Prince. Father told me that someday when he passed away, the entire kingdom will be passed on to me. When my reign comes, I'll then give everyone orders and make sure everyone in this kingdom is obeisant by the laws and safe from any dangerous harm. That still doesn't tell me my true role.

"Your time will come eventually," he tells me when I asked him previously in the past, "Your time will come, son.

Aside with my curiosity and perplexity of my future and current role—something else interferes within my mind.

I am an only child, so I'm the only heir of this kingdom. I also have to have a spouse in order to take the reign.

I have heard about Queen Sally Acorn of –ton. Before she became Queen, Mother and Father introduced her to me… as my future wife. When the perfect time comes for me and Sally Acorn, they will arrange a wedding for me and her.

But—I don't love her at all. She is not the right woman I want in my life. I never accepted this arranged marriage by Mother and Father. I didn't have a choice.

When I first met Sally Acorn, she is in love with me, though I never reciprocated her feelings. I don't love her at all. She can be nasty and cruel. And yet, Mother and Father wanted me to marry her, so I can hold not one, but two kingdoms. That is not what I want at all.

I'm also aware of Sally Acorn having a stepsister, Amy Rose. When I first appear in their kingdom to have dinner with the royal family, poor Amy Rose was tortured underneath the abuse by Sally Acorn. I have never felt this sorry for her. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable. When I looked into the eyes of Amy Rose one day—she looked so beautiful.

I have never felt this much infatuation with Amy Rose before. She still remains within my mind. All I can think about is her ever since the day I met her during my visit. I couldn't let Mother or Father or even Queen Sally Acorn know about this. I may suffer some dire consequences if I am falsely accused of cheating on my arranged fiancée. My infatuation with Amy Rose remained secretive. No. It is more than infatuation. It is really love.

Suddenly—I begin to hear a soft voice in my head. It's a female voice; she sounded familiar albeit I can't make out who it is. She's whispering to me:

 _Help me; I'm somewhere in the black forest,_

 _Being buried within the white mist._

I became frightened by the eerie sound of an innocent girl. My spine chills at the feeling. She sounded like a ghost—a beautiful ghost. She continues to say "help" though I don't know what for.

Then, this came along. She whispers:

 _Em raeh nac eno on tub, pleh rof gnimaercs ma I._

 _Gnideelb dna gniyd ma I._

 _Seceip otni trapa gnillaf ma I._

 _Retfa reve yldas gnivil, deid evah I dna_  
 _Lla retfa ecnirp teews on si ereht;_  
 _Gnidne yppah a sah yrots yreve ton, yllacigart._

At first, I am heavily perplexed on the meaning of his mental message. It sounded like a foreign language to me. She repeats the same message over and over again.

On the third time—I gasp, coming into realization of what this message means. It took me a while to decipher it.

She's saying that she is in trouble and she is on her way to death. She wanted me to save her life before she dies. It has to be me and only I can save her.

I know it sounds crazy—but I went for it.

"I'm coming for you," I say to the voice. I left the room I was standing in and I race down the spiral staircase to the lower level of the castle. On my way out, I told my servants to inform Mother and Father that something urgent has happened to me and I must take care of it.

Once I'm outside, I run towards the castle's stable where my horses reside. I went for the first stall where my most reliable steed stands. I touch his nose and grasp his rein.

"Lightning," I tell him, "I need you to come to me." Lightning snorts. He's questioning me why. I tell him, "Somebody is in danger. And I need to save her. I need you to take me to her as fast as you can. Can you do that?" Lightning neighs while nodding his head. I smile, "Good boy."

I open his stall and he walks out. I take him out of the stable. I hop onto Lightning's back with the rein in my hands. I give the rein a light shake, "Let's go, Lightning."

He neighs as he stands on his hind legs. Finally—and without anything getting into my way—I make my way to my destination. The female ghostly voice in my head is giving me the directions. I follow the sound of the inner voice she's giving me.

 **(Sally Acorn's POV)**

I am back in my castle after my mission. I recklessly threw Miseria's cloak somewhere on the stone floor, knowing that I won't be needing her anymore; knowing that once I rid of her by a death penalty, I will search for a new servant. Someone who is more compliant than she is. I stroll to my magic mirror on the wall. I stare at its reflection.

"Mirror, show me what is happening to Amy Rose at this time." The mirror turns on with a glow.

In the reflection, Amy Rose is still looking lifeless on the floor, just the way I wanted. She has been like this for countless hours. Then, the door opens—and the seven gentlemen enter their cabin.

I smile at their anticipated pain. All seven of them see Amy Rose on the ground. They instantly dropped their belongings on the floor and they instantaneously run up to her. They get down on the ground. One by one, they each try to wake her up amid the sounds of their clamoring. They even tried to shake her awake up to no avail. I couldn't resist chuckling.

Minutes after trying to get Amy Rose to wake up from the poisoned apple, they gave up.

"She's dead," One of the seven said without even checking her pulse. Then—the seven reacted nothing but grief and remorse.

"Now this is a happy ending," I say to myself.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

The search feels like it's been hours. But we made it there.

Lightning comes to a halt when we made to our destination. I look around with the rein still in my hands.

There, it seems that a group of seven gentlemen are huddling and staring at something in their view, facing away from me. It seems like some sort of large object, standing underneath a strange ray of white light.

"She looks so peaceful."

"If only we stayed and save her in time."

I am deeply inquisitive. Carefully, I let myself off of Lightning's back and I stand on the ground not before informing him to wait. I stroll closer to the seven gentlemen as the bottom of my cloak sweeps against the ground full of mixed dried and wet leaves as I walk. I stand behind them.

"Gentlemen," I say to them with regality. All seven of them turn to face towards me.

"Prince Sonic. You came."

"But why?"

I told them about the strange call I received. Then, I ordered them to allow me to perceive.

All seven gaze at one another in what seems to be grief.

"Your highness. You may not want to see her."

I command them, "Show me."

With all respect, they make a pathway for me. I step closer to what they were perceiving underneath the white light.

There—I cannot believe my eyes. I gasp in both astonishment and shock. I step even closer to get the perfect view.

It is a coffin with a glass lid. Underneath that transparent fragile and luminous lid—is her. She's wearing a long white dress with long tight sleeves, a corset bodice and a short black layer above the skirt; her black ribbons are intact around her sleeves. Her black tiara is still intact on her head. Her skin is entirely pale as snow—just like the upcoming season.

She's lying in a supine position, both of her hands are folded on top of her chest and her eyes are securely closed. She also has a red rose still grasped within her folded hands. She doesn't seem to be breathing at all. She seems, I cannot say the word but—dead.

I immediately became as distress as them. I stare at her with sadness.

"Amy Rose." I say her name in a whisper through the glass. Soft enough so none of them can hear me.

I touch the luminous glass—as if I want to hold her into my arms, so badly. After staring at her lifelessness, I turn back to talk to the seven gentlemen. I ask them, "What happened to her?"

They told me their story. After their daily duties, they came home to their cabin and inside—they found Amy Rose dead on the floor. Before she inexplicably died, she was hiding in their home to escape from Queen Sally Acorn after incarcerating her and they even allowed her to temporarily help around with the cabin. They added that there was a strange apple lying on the floor next to her. The apple had a bite mark. They assumed that either she choked eating the fruit or that the fruit was poisoned and someone intentionally gave it to her to consume.

Their story was heart wrenching for me to hear. It is hard for me to believe that the most beautiful girl I met—and temporarily fell in love with when our eyes met—only once would die such a cruel death. I answer in despair, "No…"

I stare back at the glass coffin to touch the glass again. This time, I bring even closer to the glass. I stare at Amy Rose's serenity. I couldn't resist but to shed tears in my eyes. If it weren't for the unwanted arranged engagement with Sally Acorn—I would've hold Amy Rose into my arms and then tell her how much I admire her ever since I first laid my eyes into her. Without their warning, I close my eyes for a moment—and then I allow myself to sob. I can sense the tears dropping on the glass.

Princes don't cry… but I can't help it.

Suddenly—there's more to the voices in my head. I listened carefully:

 _Wake me up, Sweet Prince,_

 _So I can live happily ever after._

 _Wake me up; kiss me with your bliss,_

 _Let me out of this cursed disaster._

 _I need to leave this wretched curse,_

 _I want to end this eternal melancholy;_

 _Hurry, I'm in the moving hearse,_

 _Catch me before the water turns unholy._

 _Don't let me die in the coffin of glass,_

 _Only a kiss will save me from eternal sleep;_

 _Tell me, tell me this will never last,_

 _Don't let me stay forever in Devil's creep._

 _Wake me up, wake me with your bliss,_

 _Wake me up, my dear Sweet Prince._

 _I am trapped somewhere in a dream,_

 _A dream full of malicious demons;_

 _I'm being attacked by the Evil Queen,_

 _She is torturing me; I'm all weakened!_

 _She has given me the fruit of poison,_

 _Now here I am, somewhere in her kingdom;_

 _I'm locked up in her underground prison,_

 _I have nowhere to go; I have no freedom._

 _Where are you now?_

 _Can you save me from this dungeon?_

 _I need you now; somehow,_

 _You'll save me from the Evil Queen's corruption._

 _Wake me up, wake me from this nightmare,_

 _My Sweet Prince, tell me you're here._

 _I know you are out there somewhere,_

 _Searching for me in near death;_

 _Look for me under the glass of no air,_

 _I am fading away, holding my final breath._

 _Whisper to me, and tell me_

 _The Evil Queen's curse will be broken;_

 _Break the glass so you can see me_

 _And save me from being frozen._

 _Just a kiss will set me free,_

 _A kiss from you, my Sweet Prince;_

 _Tell me how much you love me,_

 _Wake me up from poison to bliss._

 _Our hearts will soon be engraved_

 _As I break away from Snow White's grave._

I open my eyes in realization. I finally recognized her voice. It's Amy Rose herself. And she's telling me that Queen Sally Acorn was responsible for poisoning her. She's not entirely dead at all; she's only put into an eternal sleep. A sleep that she cannot wake up from—unless if someone who loves her kisses her.

That someone… is me.

I face to the grieving seven. I tell them, "I need you to get her out of that glass."

"Prince Sonic, Amy Rose is dead. There's nothing we can do to bring her back to life."

With confidence, I inform, "There is. Just lift the glass up."

It takes all seven pairs of hands to lift the glass coffin lid up. Very meticulously, they bring the glass down on the ground without breaking it. Afterwards, I order them to step back as further away as they can.

With the glass out of the way, I bring myself closer to Amy Rose. I continuously stare at her while stroking her soft velvety cheek with the back of my hands.

"Amy Rose," I whisper her name, in hope this will work. "I'm here to set you free from this curse."

With no interference, I close my eyes… and I bring my lips to hers to kiss her.

 **(Amy Rose's POV)**

I thought I was dead when I ate that poisonous apple. It turns out I was wrong. I was only sleeping. There is nothing but blackness amid the sounds of silence. I tried screaming for help albeit I fear that no one can hear me. I fear that I will die into nothingness if I never wake up from this spell. I found out from my own mind that in order for me to escape… is to receive a kiss from someone who truly loves me.

I never have anyone who loves me. In case I really do, I sang out a Siren-like song that I never knew I had the ability to.

The next thing I knew… I felt someone else's lips touching against mines. The blackness then fades away and silence is no more.

I open my eyes and right in front of me—I see him. We broke apart after our very first kiss and we continuously stare at one another. He looks familiar though it's hard to recall where we first met. He languidly forms a smile.

"Do you remember me?" He asks me in a soft tone.

It's my turn to smile now. It finally came to me. "Yes, I do. Thank you for taking me out of this curse—Prince Sonic."

Dropping the rose from my hands, Prince Sonic aids me from the coffin I was in. He brings me into a hug.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

For the first time in a long time, I have never been any happier. With Amy Rose in my embrace, I know for sure that I am now able to bring her out of the torture she was previously living in.

 **(Sally Acorn's POV)**

"Curses!" I scream as I pound my fist against the magic mirror. My own happy ending never came true. Everything is ruined. My fiancé, Prince Sonic, has not only betrayed me for my stepsister but he also ruined my entire plan to rid of her. How dare he?!

The mirror isn't entire shattered; only cracked. Out of rage, I left the room and I make my way back down to the potion room. In complete fury, I begin to take every potion in storage in my hands. Next, I throw every bottle of the magical concoctions into the cauldron. As the glass shatter at every throw, the multi-colored concoctions and the shards from the bottles begin to mix within the cauldron.

The large amounts of combined potions caused the entire room to be covered with mist. It makes it hard to see now. I throw the final bottle inside the giant pot. Lastly, I bend down a bit to take deep breaths to calm myself down. The fog within the room is also giving me a hard time to breath. Instead of inhaling and exhaling my anger out, I am coughing as I accidentally breathe the mist.

Unaware, I smell fire coming from beneath the cauldron. I then sense someone here in this very same room despite the toxic smelling fog. I tried to look around though it is hard for me to perceive. All I see is the silhouette of a familiar figure. With my teary and blurry eyes, I can make out who it is.

In between coughs, I say in a raspy voice, "How did you escape from your cell? You were supposed to be incarcerated!"

The figure says, "I'm sorry, your majesty. Due to your cruelty and treason—you left me no choice."

The last thing I knew… I am thrown into the boiling abyss of no return.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"Miss Amy Rose," I say to her as I get on my knees and holding her hand into mines, "I want to take you under my care from now on. I want you to live with me for the rest of our lives. With me under your care, I can promise you, you won't have to suffer any more pain and abuse from your Queen stepsister. From now on, you will forever be escaped from her torment. What do you say?"

 **(Amy Rose's POV)**

I am completely touched by his words. After a short amount of time to think it over, my answer is…

"Yes." Prince Sonic gets up from the ground and he brings me back into his embrace with another one of his kisses.

Subsequent to our moment, Prince Sonic takes me—hand to hand—to his stallion. He climbs onto his back, then aids me up to sit behind him. He takes the reins into his hands. Before taking off, I turn to make my final farewell and gratitude to the seven gentlemen. I wave them goodbye and they all wave back to me.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

After bidding her farewells to them, I carefully shake the horse's rein, "Let's go, Lightning."

Lightning neighs before galloping away. With Amy Rose behind me and holding onto me—I was able to bring her back to safety.

 **(Unknown's POV)**

Despite its shatter caused by Queen Sally Acorn, I am able to perceive the magic mirror's perception. There, I see Amy Rose happily riding on the horse with Prince Sonic right in front of her and controlling the stallion's directions.

I have never seen her this happy before. Now, she can finally be free and live her new life with the Prince of her own. I smile with warmth at her new fate. All I know is that I am happy enough that Amy Rose is safe and no one will ever abuse her again.

This is what I called a happy ending.


End file.
